In my arms
by LoveDrugs
Summary: One-shot. Pure fan service about Shiznat. Love and passion ;) A romantic Natsuki and jealous Shizuru. Rated M for a reason.


**_Hello,hello little kittens!_**

**_Pure love and fluff await you here._**

**_Please, enjoy._**

**_I love romantic stuffs :D _**

* * *

><p><em>In my arms.<em>

**(Natsuki's pov)  
><strong>

I turn and turn and turn over and over in the bed.

I can't sleep, I keep rolling from side to side or switch pillow just to smell some of her.

My eyes open and close ceaselessly, I clench my teeth and for the hundredth times that night, I pat her side of the bed just to feel it empty and cold.

I raise my head and look at the clock on my nightstand: 2:12 am.

Shit, it was useless; I have been like this for the past three days.

I begin to feel totally crazy, I NEED HER.

My heart aches for her presence, for her voice, for her touch.

But she isn't here.

My core seems to rip apart and my soul screams from pain.

You see, three days ago, Shizuru and I had a pretty bad argument. So bad that Shizuru took her bag and left for Kyoto... To her parent's home.

I know I'm stubborn and all but now, I can't take it anymore.

I stand up abruptly and run to my computer...

* * *

><p><strong>(Shizuru's pov)<strong>

Three days…

Sigh…

It seems an eternity to me since I saw my little cuddle puppy.

My eyes start to tear up again and I have to take deep breaths to hold them back.

I lean myself on the window and stare at my face.

My eyes are red and puffy, my face is pale and my hair messy. The deep dark circles under my eyes don't help one bit.

But I can't help it. Since that day, I can't forget the hurt, the anger and the doubt which plague my mind. As much as I love you, I can't help it.

As I recall our nasty fight, my tea loses all this flavor and warm.

_Flashback._

_We were in a bar in town to celebrate Takumi's recovery and his engagement to Akira._

_The night went well, we were all together and happy. And to be honest after all we went through with the carnival, it was peace._

_Natsuki even surprised me by inviting me on a special dance with that intoxicating husky voice of her._

"_Come on 'Zuru, dance with me"_

_She offered me her hand and without one second of hesitation I took it._

_She smirked and squeezed me in return._

_Then, she dragged me to the middle of the dance floor and winked when the song changed to __'Temperature by Sean Paul'__._

_My eyes went wide and I couldn't look away from her marvelous curves. _

_And when she grinded against me? When her fingers came up and down my body? When her tongue teased my ear? When her breath hit my burning skin? _

_I lost myself._

_I moaned almost continuously, gripping her harder and begging to come closer._

"_Surprise." She whispered sexily before taking my lips with hers._

_I threw my head back and her mouth slipped skillfully on my throat where she nibbled and licked._

_It was pure ecstasy._

_And then? Then the song stopped and Natsuki's ministrations too. _

_My mouth fell open and I tried so hard to catch some air. My clouded eyes opened slowly and met bright emeralds._

_I brought my arms around her neck and nuzzled it. _

"_Araaa~~ Suki ikezu" I said _

_She chuckled and lifted me slightly to bring us back to our seat._

_I kissed her mercilessly and was about to straddle her for what she did to me back there but was interrupted by a cough._

"_Ahem, sorry girls but we're still here" grinned Mai_

"_Oh come on! That was a great show, you're just a mood killer" pouted Chie who was almost immediately slapped on the head by Aoi._

"_Super s-e-x-y" she gave a thumb up to Natsuki with an evident smirk._

_Natsuki blushed and groaned before disentangling herself from me_

"_Do you want something to drink" She asked me_

"_I will take whatever Natsuki wish"_

"_Then we're up to two orgasms" She murmured licking her lips and went to the barmaid._

_Oh my naughty, naughty, naughty drunk puppy, you're so on later._

_I couldn't help but stare hungrily at her._

_Oh, the things she does to me. _

_But my state of high arousal came down quickly._

_While I was staring with naughty thoughts at her, I noticed the barmaid trying to seduce her._

_First she kept bending here and here to show her assets, then she caressed my puppy's hand and finally, she leaned to whisper something which made MY Natsuki blushed heavily._

_And as if it wasn't enough, Nao came from nowhere, slapped and gripped Natsuki's ass and licked her cheek playfully while raising her middle finger at the barmaid who turned them her back frustrated._

_They came back with Nao's hands firmly attached to MY ass._

_Ok, I know these two became really close after the carnival and their mom's things but, there are some limits._

_I wasn't aware of my death grip on the table because my jealousy flared like hell through me. It was like my entire mind was bit by bit eaten. _

_I saw red and couldn't control my feelings._

_I wanted to explode. _

_How could you do this to me Natsuki? Send me to heaven and two minutes later in hell?!_

_When she sat, she saw my death grip and asked me if something was wrong._

_I didn't answer and ignored her, giving her one of my most distasteful glare._

_How could you be so oblivious?_

_She furrowed her brows and leaded me outside._

_When the fresh air hit me, I cracked._

_I yelled at her, asking for explanations, for everything and nothing._

_I couldn't think straight (Hahaha...), blinded by my jealousy. _

_I asked her if I was just a standing solution for her loneliness. _

_I asked her if she loved me, if she cared._

_At first, she was confused, then she get mad. Mad like I rarely see her._

_She began to shout as well, asking me if I trusted her, if I could believe she could do something like that, if I thought she was that sort of a person._

_It was hell, we didn't listen for each other anymore, we just exploded and at a moment I understood that if we continued like that we will fall apart._

_So, I just… I just ran._

_End of the flashback._

* * *

><p><strong>(Natsuki's pov)<strong>

I booked a train for Kyoto, I took the first one I found so i could leave sooner.

I even took the time to wear your favorite outfit: skinny black jeans, black and white converses, a white blouse with a dark tie and a black jacket.

I brush my hair and make a ponytail, then, I grab my bag and run to the train station.

Once in the train, I repeat my speech again and again in my head.

I'm not going to lose you Shizuru, I'm not going to let you go.

It was just a nasty spat between two lovers like all the couples had.

If you want me to say 'I love you', I will tell it to you every day. If you want me to care for you, I will fall asleep in your arms every nights and wake up by your side every mornings.

Just wait Shizuru, I'm coming.

* * *

><p><strong>(Shizuru's pov)<strong>

My tea is cold now, it's the first time I can't finish a cup... So, I just put it aside and switch the light off.

I lie on my bed and go under the covers in search of warm.

What an useless move…

Without you by my side, I intended to be cold.

With your name on my lips and tears on my eyes, my mind drift to my nightmares.

* * *

><p><strong>(Natsuki's pov)<strong>

One hour and a half later, I arrive to Kyoto.

I immediately call a taxi and give Shizuru's address. I even tell the driver I would pay him double if he can manage it in ten minutes.

Good man, He did it.

I throw him the money and run to the house.

You know what's good with an athletic body except a terrible sexiness? Your capacity at climbing over gates and walls.

I crossed the gates of her estate and follow the way to the house.

Lucky me, Shizuru invited me last summer to rest in her parents' home, so I know exactly where I'm going.

Under her window, I think about a way to reach her. The only thing I see is a tree's branch centimeters away from her room.

Sigh…

Come on Natsuki, for the sake of love.

Yes, yes, I will climb a mountain if needed, so a tree? Piece of cake.

I did my thing and landed perfectly where I wanted. _**(Ok, ok, the author was lazy and didn't want to describe how Natsuki climbed here. xD)**_

I reach the window with my hand and softly knock.

* * *

><p><strong>(Shizuru's pov)<strong>

My sleep is awful.

I keep tossing and whimpering involuntarily.

Then I hear something, like a knocking noise, maybe it was that branch again but frankly I don't buy it. It's too persistent.

I let a sigh of relief when my eyes opened. I am finally free from my nightmares but then again, I will have to kill another night.

'Knock, knock, knock'

The sound again shakes me.

I stand up sleepily and walk to the window... When i opened it, i meet two intense viridan eyes.

I stop breathing, my whole body seems to freeze, my heart tries to jump out of his cage and my mouth goes dry.

"Araa…"

* * *

><p><strong>(Natsuki's pov)<strong>

After five minutes of knocking, Shizuru comes to open the window.

And when her eyes meets mine… Wow…

"Araa…"

I adjust my tie nervously and realize that I forget my speech.

Shit, shit, shit!

But one glance at her deep crimsons and everything calm down.

"Shizuru…" I whispered.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It took me so long to come after you, but you know me, I'm so stubborn and stupid sometimes…"

My eyes fall on the ground and I play with my fingers like a four years.

"But 'Zuru, I'm crazy for you, I'm so madly in love with you that I can't live without you! You have no idea how I felt or lived those three days! It was hell!" I cried a little and stare back at her eyes. She is crying too and the hand in front of her mouth is shaking.

"You're my everything, you're my world, my princess, my baby, my life, so if you want to lock me up and keep me all to yourself, it's fine. I don't care for the others, the only one who matter is you. It was always you.

I want you.

And if you want me to scream it to the world, I will do it.

Every couple fight, it's normal, it's part of the deal but Babe, please, don't ever leave me again or else I will die.

I love you, I love all of you, so so so much. I'm yours, and yours alone."

I gulp loudly and gaze at her, longingly, adoringly...

"You're so beautiful, even with your puffy eyes, even with your messy hair, even with your pale face… You're the one for me, you're my one and I swear to god, or to wherever you want I will never leave you"

My eyes are pleading, my heart is screaming, my soul is splitting, my breath is labored…

I need you.

But when your hand reaches for my tie and pulls me roughly to you, I can't stand it anymore... I crash on your body and mash our lips together.

It isn't sweet or soft, its passion, pure passion.

* * *

><p><strong>(Shizuru's pov)<strong>

"I missed my Suki puppy, so so much" you sobbed in my neck.

"Kanina, kanina my love"

* * *

><p><strong>(Natsuki's pov)<strong>

I take your face in my hands and ravage your lips once more. And this time, I grab your left thigh and wrap it around my hips.

* * *

><p><strong>(Shizuru's pov)<strong>

You took my leg and wrapped it around your hips, pulling me closer.

I take the hint and wrap my other leg around you, completely trusting you. I feel your hands on my ass, groping it, feeling it.

I moan in your mouth and we crash in the opposite wall.

My hand found your hair, pulling, caressing. It feels so good.

"I love your hair" I kiss your lips

"I love your outfit" I kiss your jaw line

"I love you" I kiss your neck

"I can't live without you either" I lick your collarbone

"I will die if you leave me" I rip your blouse.

* * *

><p><strong>(Natsuki's pov)<strong>

"MMMMmmmm" I moan loudly.

Do you know what you're doing to me? Judging by the satisfied smile plastered on your lips, yes, you certainly do.

I carry you to the bed and lean over you.

I don't waste a minute and rip your kimono. At the view and smell of pale flesh and lavender's scent I growl.

MINE.

I trail my tongue on every inch of your skin I can find. Your moans and screams fill my heart and caress my ears.

I take my clothes off too, eager to feel your skin against mine but you stop my hand and murmured in my ear

"Keep the tie on"

Aww.

I let my hand roam all over your body and trail my mouth lower, from your lips to your nipple.

I gently suck and pull on it, cuping your other breast. I feel you, trying to push my head closer and closer.

A chorus of moans, gaps and growls begin.

Our bodies ground together harder and harder. My hot tongue flicks one more time on your nipple before circling your belly mercilessly.

You grow hot and bothered, I feel it.

I come back to your ear and hungrily ask while playing with your lobe.

"Are you wet for me Baby?"

You arch your back and whimper "Su-suki ple-please"

Your arms find their way around my neck and pull me closer, your mouth latch on my neck

"Hmmmm, say you are mine, say you will never leave me again" I pleaded between moans and groans.

I slid my hand under your soak panties and tease your clit.

"GGrrrrr Suki!" You growl

I lower my fingers and rub your oh so wet entrance.

"Natsuki take me, oh please take me!"

My mouth marks your skin and sucks harshly

"Owww Suki, I'm yours, I'm yours!"

I raise my hand and lick your juice

"So good, you taste so wonderful baby"

You scratch my back with your nails, ground harshly and before biting my ear you order

"I will never leave you love, but please TAKE. ME. NOW."

Oh fucking yes Ma'm !

I enter you with two fingers and pump faster and harder each time. I let kisses everywhere on your throat.

"Huummm more, H-harder" you pleaded

I hit your clit with my palm to add more friction and keep our frantic rhythm.

* * *

><p><strong>(Shizuru's pov)<strong>

"Oh god Nat-Natsuki!" I can't help but scream your name when my mind blanks and when my body crashes violently.

But you hold me tightly. All the time whispering "I love you" again and again in my ear.

And when I finally come back from heaven, you lower your hot center and ground harder and harder.

Bringing me back to heaven in a little second.

Oh my love, you drive me so crazy.

I grip you harder and met your wet center wilder.

The world disappears as I am filled with all your love.

Our hips meet one more time before we climax together full force.

Our sweaty bodies stick together and our hair are a mess.

You move gently to wrap your arms around me and cover us.

I let my head fall in the crook of your neck and enjoy our moment.

"I love you" you whispered

"I love you more" I sleepily answered

"It's impossible, I love you more than anything"

* * *

><p>As our hearts beat simultaneously,<p>

As our souls hug once more,

As our bodies melt,

Only one thought invade our mind

'_It's where I belong, here, in your arms' _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Don't forget to review :P<br>_**

**_Kisses_**


End file.
